The Gamer
by Asakura1242
Summary: LIfe is A Game For our Oppai loving Idiot.
1. Chapter 1

You know, Here I am on vacation with my parent in America. I decided to take a nap at the hotel. So you can except my surprise when i woke and found a blue text box saying these exact words, complete with a health bar hovering over my head.

 **Issei Hyoudou - Level 1**

 **The Gamer.**

Well What ever, Beach, Beautiful Girls Here I come.

 **Quest Alert!**

Get to the Beach.

Completion Reward: 200 exp

 **Yes/No**

"Huh! Well since my life is a game, This should have been expected. Yes. No lets be on the way."

I ran towards the beach, Well Why won't I! Come on Guys there are beautiful girls there.

 **Your VIT has increased by !**

I also have stats? Well of course i have Life is A GAME Now Duh!

Finally Here! beautiful Girls. Ah! so many of them The one there have such a huge breast. So cute.

 **The Skill Observe has been created.**

By being a pervert you have obtained the this Skill.

 **Observe -Level 1 - Exp 0.0%**

Information is Power, With the right Information, You can turn any adverse situation in your favour. The higher the Level, The better the information

 **Passively Increase INT by 10%.**

 **Passively Increase WIS by 10%**

Okay... So let see. Hmmm... That girl "OBSERVE"

 **Alice Alander**

 **Level 1.**

She is just your every day High school Girl.

Damn.. So not useful how about her breast size. May be if i level it up. Well then better start it now.

Damn it took me till the afternoon but i have it to level 20 and I managed to level up as well. But this blasted thing still wont tell me there breast size. Oh Well Lets see here.

 **Hyoudou Issei - Level 5**

 **The Gamer**

 **HP 200/200**

 **Mp 200/200**

 **STR 10(+1)**

 **VIT 12(+1)**

 **DEX 7(2+)**

 **INT 5(4+)**

 **WIS 4(+4)**

 **LUC 3**

 **Points 20**

 **Money 2000**

Well I could have done that better. No matter I still have 2 more weeks and a 1 week before High school starts and i am gonna Grind till i am at the top. hahaha...HAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

4 Week Later

"Four...Week... Four...Week...FOUR..FREAKING...WEEK. Why does this keep happening i spend all this time upgrading my observe level But this Bloody Thing still won't tell me there Breast Size. Why life how can you be so cruel, Did you not gifted me with this gamer skills that will make people Green with envy but you forgot to add such things as breast size measuring skill. DAMN YOU

HAh! That felt good. Lets hope no one heard me"

Any way my week has been good so far i managed to learn some nice things and leveled them up. Anyhow i was bored from my daily routine of grinding. Here are my new states.

 **Hyoudou Issei- Level 17**

 **The Gamer**

 **Hp 4500/4500**

 **Mp 2500/2500**

 **STR 20(+3)**

 **VIT 49(+2)**

 **DEX 29(+7)**

 **INT 15(+4)**

 **LUC 12**

 **Points 60**

 **Money 15000**

And there is that other thing, there is now a Race Thing present when i observe someone. The only thing that appears there is human. May be there are things out there that aren't human But you know since it doesn't involve me who cares.

Anyhow my enjoyment has come to end but at least there are many beautiful girls waiting for me at school. I cant wait to get my OBSERVE at a level which will reveal everything about a girl to me so that i can easily claim them for myself HAHAHAHAHA.

But why do i have the feeling that no matter what it won't do as i wish, As if FATE himself is working to make sure that i don't get what i want.

Anyhow I am in the same class as both of my best friends Matsuda and Motohama and we are own our way to see the Kendo club, I heard there are some cute girls in that club i cant wait to see those glorious breast.

We made our way to the place where we can enjoy there beautiful bodies as they change. We took a peak inside and boy what a site it was, But as they say all good things must come to an end. Why Oh! why cant those two behave themselves any how they heard us and where coming to investigate, There is just no way I am getting caught and be labeled a pervert. No way am I going to decrease my chances of getting a harem, Even in games reputation goes a long way.

You must be wondering why this sudden change of heart when i can be open about my pervertness. Well that gave we quite the trouble in America and there is no way in Hell i am going to tell you what happened, Lets just say i learned a valuable lesson.

Well that puts an end to my first day at school. Oh ya when i payed attention in class my INT increased so i plan to make good use of it.

I am now on my way to the park where i can grind some of my skills and level UP. I moved to a secluded place for my grinding when i had a foreboding feeling coming from behind the trees heading towards that cliff sides making my way towards it, there was a an entrance to the cave.I came near it

 **Congratulations you Found a Dungeon.**

OH! ya this kind of things is common in games. Well then lets get to Grinding.

As i walked inside the area got thinner till it was surrounded by walls and what you know there is stairs as well. As I entered the room, Well what you know i am surrounded by monsters with swords and the door disappeared.

 **Observe**

 **Kobold**

 **Level 9**

 **Race: Evil**

 **Hp 500/500**

 **Mp 250/250**

 **STR 12**

 **VIT 13**

 **DEX 11**

 **INT 14**

 **LUC 5**

 **Special: Poison (Active)**

Well what a bunch of weakling. I blasted them of with some spinning mana arrows. Ya! i know i haven't told you guys what skills i have gained in this 4 weeks but whats the rush you get to know as i fight any how lets me clear this place and get to the boss.


	3. Chapter 3

The monsters present here are not really worth my time. Some weak Kobolds, a really large snake and some Level 14 Goblin warriors, Really nothing worth mentioning. I just killed them as fast as i can, So i wont bore you, lets just say i owned them.

And here i am near the boss. Ah! again nothing worth mentioning. I mean really i am Level 19 now and he is Level 17. I am above him, He should kneel before me and lick the dirt beneath my foot.

Well here we go That Kobold Boss is now charging me like a bull, Really now i will just dodge to the left and that Idiot run past me... **Bam**

The Boss drew his sword and took a turn towards the Pervert when he was busy monologuing to himself when he dodged. A surprise hit that got him to smashed to the wall and put a large dent in it.

 **HP 4000/5000**

 **You Have Been Poisoned.**

I wasn't given time to find out what happened. The Boss was restless in his attacks, I started dodging Left and Right while firing spinning mana arrow at him but damn is he agile, My attacks were useless as the Boss keep Dodging them just like me and attacking me when he got the chance. He suddenly vanished and appeared in front of me with that large Blade of a sword ready to hit me. There is no way in hell am i going to get hit again my Pride won't take a second hit today.

 **Mana Shield level 25**

Damn it the attack was far stronger than my shield, It won't hold. My shield starting having cracks in it as they shattered one by one. I got damage from that hit even through the full force of it was weakened by the shield.

 **Hp 3000/5000 Hyoudou Issei (Poisoned)**

 **Hp 4000/6000 Kobold Boss**

At this rate he will kill me and I thought this was easy. Damn it! Even if this is a game I will die for real if my Hp hit zero. Its Game over for me, Finished, I will Die. Suddenly all such thoughts perished as I suddenly calmed down. Well thats Gamer's Mind for you. It is very handy. I prepared a lightning lance with my mana hope it Hits him in the Eye.

 **Lightning mana Lance Level 29**

I can win this fight. I just need some distance between us. I started firing spinning mana arrows at Him. And as expected the boss kept dodging them and trying to make his way to me.

Damn it! No time.

 **Observe.**

 **Kobold Boss**

 **Level 17**

 **Hp 3700/6000**

 **STR 25(+9)**

 **VIT 45(+7)**

 **DEX 31(+8)**

 **INT 20(+9)**

 **LUC 10(+5)**

 **Special: Poison (Active), Battle Instinct.**

Damn that is one impressive Stats. But what is this.

 **Battle Instincts.**

 **As the name Implies. Increases fighting ability and Performance. Allows one to adapt better to the enemies fighting style.**

Damn it all to hell! I turned my Attention towards the boss and found that he was dodging even better then when he was before. Damn it, he will keep adapting. I have to finish this fight now.

I stopped firing many arrows and The Boss immediately came at me. I took out a sword from my inventory and charged at him straight on. Our Swords clashed against each other but not for long as my blade broke under the pressure. Just as I predicted and dodged underneath the swords path but not completely as I got a little slashed across shoulder.

I jumped the moment i was in the clear and came on top of the Kobold Boss head and unleashed the most powerful attack I had on on His surprised Face, you can call It that If you think It can make expressions.

 **Lightning lance Barrage Level 37**

I keep hitting him with this one attack again and again right on the face. Till the idiot fell backwards and turned to dust.

After 4 Freaking Hours i finally won but does Time really Fly this Quickly when one is busy running for his Fighting for his Life and Here i thought time slows down at times like these, Truly a mystery I mused as i rubbed my chin. What the Hell am I saying I should think about the battle that just happened, I mean really in games monsters never dodge they just take the hit and come at us like a mad man. just like all the monsters i encountered before. But that skill

 **BATTLE INSTINCT.**

That was what made this fight so tough as the boss kept adapting and getting better and better. I should have taken the fight seriously and should have used Observe to learn of its skills. I has careless but Really are games suppose to be like this. The ones I used to play had always the boss keep coming towards us and keep attacking never once did it dodge Or the games these days are different, I mean i have been playing only Eroge games these days but Really. A window opened

 **You have cleared the First floor will You like to Continue.**

 **Yes/No**

No way am i gonna fight another boss so soon.

 **You Have Leveled up!**

Sweet.

I turned my eyes where the Boss fell and found What looked like Four bottles of red potions and a Book and some Money.

The potion is obviously for healing. Lets see The skill book will be useful will take a look later. But why did the Drop Items appear now When i received not a single one when i killed the small fries.

Never mind I have enough entertainment for today. Damn It all I am still poisoned.

 **Next Day**

Yesterday was tiresome who would have thought that a Fight with a Boss will be this difficult. And Those States they were higher than mine, Even though I was two Level higher than him.

Anyhow here I am back to school paying attention in class and reading to make sure my INT increases. The Kendo club is on Guard after Yesterday's Event.

My Idiot of Friends and I decided to press our luck when I heard someone approaching. Being the Good friend I am I sneaked away and left my to Friends to their Fate.

I mean come On people, They are my Best Friends So it is their Duty to Sacrifice themselves for me and My Dream of becoming Harem King.

 **You have Gained A Skill!**

 **Assassin Level 1**

 **Be Silent be Swift No one will hear you approaching them.**

Well this a useful skill Lets start leveling it up. That is how i spend the day in my Instant dungeon Using ID Create, A Skill I have yet to mention to You Guys But I have It Along with ID Escape. So Cheers for me.

I used ID Create and managed to increase my Skills Level to 17 For Assassin. Using it to get near Monsters and kill them in one hit Helps a Lot. The Rest of My Day was spent Leveling up myself and my skill set.

 **Next Day**

My Best Friends are pissed at me for Leaving them to the fates. No worries I just jumped out of the way when they tried to get a hold of me to peek at the Kendo club with them but with me being tied up with ropes so If caught we may Share the Same Pain. Like Hell There is no way I am getting caught.

I am quite busy today and there is no way i have time to peak on Beautiful girl no matter how much i want to. Anyhow I have reached Level 25 And I have unlocked something called Boosted Gear It Boost my stats Double every 10 secs. There is more to This Gear than that But It hidden from me, Even when i use Observe on it There are a lot of ? that appeared.

A mystery for another time for now I have to Complete that Dungeon just imagine the amount of Level up i will get.

Making my way to the Dungeon I entered it and started making my way through the First Floor again. The Boss this time I was ready of him Before The Kobold of Boss becomes Troublesome again I took him out Took me 10 min then 4hrs this time.

The drops were mostly some healing potions and cash this time.

A Door Opened in Front of me and i made my way in and The Door closed, No surprise there.

I found myself in what looked like a cave and the path was leading underground. I started using Assassin and made myself disappear from those affected by it and can't detect me.

I found some patrols of Skeleton warriors and Archers. Took them out for EXP and happily skipped forward killing any that came my way silently without them being aware as i killed them, well they are dead anyway. I know no pun intended.

I don't know how far underground i am suddenly i saw some light a head of me. When i arrived there the sight that greeted me was like none other It was beautiful. It was a whole new world I found my self in.

 **You have Exited The Dungeon.**

 **You Have Arrived to Mystical Isle.**

Two message box Opened in front of me As i read them.

Looks Like the Dungeon brought me here but what a magnificent Place this Is. No words can express the sight that is before me.

Try to Imagine it a Rainforest Filled with all The beautiful Flowers and Roses of The World. In place of Animals and Fishes Think Of Beautiful Mythical Beasts In place of Simple Land Animals To even Fish. Imagine Them taking their place in This world of Nature.

One Look Is all It took to Tell that this Place is Dangerous Even though it is beautiful Just like a Rose.

It makes me wonder How i Found this Place. My Luck is not That HIgh. Wait a Damn Minute I remember now That Talisman I bought in American Pawn shop as a souvenir for myself. Lets See I forgot what the actual wording was.

 **Observe**

 **Ancient Talisman**

 **A Talisman from a Time Long Forgotten Sold for 20 Dollars to Hyoudou Issei. Can Bring Great Opportunities to achieve for the wearer.**

Yahooooooooo! So lucky. I am so glad to have bought it. I am not leaving until I am at a higher Level of 40.


End file.
